Tempête de sable
by Korry's
Summary: Une violente tempête de sable envahie Suna. Gaara protège le village mais tombe dans le coma, il laisse son pays sauf, mais sans Kazekage . Temari et Kankurô n'arrivent pas à s'en remettre, et les pays alliés mettent trop de temps à arriver. Image : Cadel-Kipp (DeviantArt) I.C/Canon/O.S.


L'univers de Naruto appartient à Maître Masahi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Gaara, non ! C'est de la folie arrête ! Hurla Kankurô.

\- GAARA, beugla Temari. Reviens ! »

Sur le village du sable, la tempête de sable déferlait. Calfeutrer chez eux, les habitants attendaient que les vents cessent. Mais la puissance des rafales étaient inattendues. Le mur d'enceinte de la ville avait partiellement été détruit et continuait à se dégrader. Les plus hauts bâtiments s'étaient vu leurs fenêtres exposées. Et dans les rues, le sable apporté par la tempête s'accumulait dangereusement. Alors que la sagesse aurait clamé l'inaction, Gaara avait quitté son bâtiment pour faire face aux vents. Avec son sable, il allait ceinturer le village et sauver les villageois.

Temari lâcha sa plume d'une main tremblante. Elle s'était occupée de solliciter de l'aide aux pays alliés. Leur village avait partiellement été détruit, tuant des dizaines d'habitants. Blessant des centaines d'autres, dont Gaara. Il avait été installé en soin intensif. Mais les forces médicales de Suna ne pouvaient le maintenir en vie très longtemps. D'ici quatre jours, si aucune aide ne leur était admise, le Kazekage ne sera plus.

« Temari, as-tu fini de rédiger les lettres aux alliés ? demanda un homme.

\- Oui Ibiki, je te laisse les vérifier.

\- Pas la peine. Tu sais que tu vas probablement être nommé sixième Kazekage. Tu devrais te prendre plus en main, être plus autonome. Et puis pas le temps. Le Daimyô du Sable nous attend. »

Les grosses joues du Daimyô étaient crispées. Les quatre anciens du village se rongeaient les ongles. Les conseillés du Kazekage bougeaient nerveusement sur leurs sièges. Et Kankurô tentait de feindre qu'il avait pleuré. Quand Ibiki et Temari entrèrent dans la salle austère, les conseillés se levèrent pour les saluer.

« Nous allons pouvoir débuter la séance, commença le Daimyô à l'intention du scripte qui faisait le compte-rendu.

\- Nous allons élire le nouveau Kazekage, fit Ibiki.

\- Je vous en conjure, attendez l'arrivé des troupes alliés. Les médecins de Konoha pourrons le sauver, implora Temari.

\- Réfléchissez, les alliés ne serons pas là avant au moins quatre jours, c'est de la folie. Il y a les habitants à conforter, les militaires à diriger, il nous faut un nouveau représentant de la force. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Tous se tournèrent vers le Daimyô du vent.

« Je propose qu'Ibiki puisse être votre Kazekage. »

Kankurô serra les poings. Les anciens fermèrent les yeux pour méditer.

« Maître Daimyô, Ibiki ne jouit pas de la même popularité que Temari ou Kankurô. Intervint un des quatre anciens.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec, vous mon chère, fit un second.

\- Personne n'y voit d'objection ? Pouvons nous débuter le vote, ricana d'impatience une troisième. »

Le silence devint tabassant. Ils allaient déterminer qui allait devenir le futur Kazekage. Le sort du village dans les mains de quatorze personnes.

« Ibiki » Quatre mains se levèrent.

« Temari » Six mains se levèrent.

« Kankurô » Quatre mains se levèrent.

Le Daimyô du vent se leva et annonça.

« Temari, Jônin et ambassadrice du village du sable, fille aînée de Rasa le quatrième Kazekage et de sa femme Karura, Sœur de Gaara, cinquième Kazekage, je te déclare sixième Kazekage du village caché de Suna. »

Temari prit sur elle pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Elle regardait, sans pour autant voir, les membres de l'assemblée se lever et la saluer poliment. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Bien sûr c'est à ce moment qu'elle eut envie de se vider les tripes.

Ils étaient partis, ceux qui avaient décidé de lui briser sa vie, de lui voler ses ailes. Ceux qui avaient choisis d'enterrer son frère avant l'heure, alors qu'il était si jeune et fort. Temari leur en voulait. Surtout à Kankurô et Ibiki qui avaient voté pour elle. Ils la connaissaient bien et savait qu'elle ne projetait absolument pas de diriger le village. Le protocole du Kazekage était éreintant à Suna. Heureusement pour Temari, il avait été écrit pour des hommes, donc elle était moins concernée pour les aléas de la vie privée. Cependant, elle n'aurait plus la liberté de voyager pendant des mois aux ambassades de Suna à l'étranger.

« Temari »

Kankurô venait de rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Il s'assit aux coté de sa sœur.

« La cérémonie officielle de ta proclamation va débuter dans deux heures, tu ferrais bien de te dépêcher. »

Temari se tourna vers son frère et planta ses yeux brillant dans les siens.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et Gaara… »

Temari fondit en sanglot. Son frère la prit sans ses bras pour la réconforter. Lui aussi pleura, mais silencieusement pour ne pas briser sa sœur. Ils restèrent de longue minute à partager leur douleur.

« Alliés, Alliés en vue. Cria un garde.

\- Quel Pays ?

\- Le Pays du Feu apparemment.

\- Combien ?

\- Trente hommes.

\- Courez prévenir le Kazekage ! »

A loin dans le désert, un petit groupe s'avançait vers le village.

Kankurô et Temari étaient au chevet de leur petit frère. Les fleurs que Temari avait offertes à Gaara flétrissaient. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Temari avait été proclamée Kazekage, trois jours pendant lesquelles elle avait sombré dans la déprime. Depuis elle vomissait chacun de ses maigres repas. Dès lors elle arrêta de sa balader dans le village. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser quiconque. Il était même devenu difficile à Kankurô de trouver sa sœur.

« Son pouls ne cesse de chuter. Remarqua l'infirmière qui se tenait derrière eux. Je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce, je vais chercher une équipe. »

L'infirmière quitta la salle. Temari se rapproche de Gaara et lui baisa le front. Elle caressa sa main et prit place dans les bras de Kankurô. Un groupe alarmé d'infirmier débarquèrent dans la chambre. Ils employaient des termes technique qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Kazekage, Kankurô, veuillez quitter la pièce ! Ordonna un médecin.

\- Non, qu'allez vous faire à Gaara ? S'alarma Temari. Il se porte très bien. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Non, il ne va pas bien. Nous devons intervenir au plus vite !

\- Que se passe t-il, demanda Kankurô.

\- Il meurt, trancha le médecin. »

Temari et Kankurô furent mit à la porte. Kankurô ne bougeait plus. Il était figé. Temari quand à elle vibrait, et frôlait l'hyperventilation. A la porte, ils entendaient impuissant l'équipe médicale élever la voix. Puis il n'y eut plus d'agitation.

« Que faîtes vous à Gaara ! Hurla Temari de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Après de lourdes secondes de silence un infirmier quitta la pièce en pleurs. Temari profita de l'ouverture de la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Kankurô eut le cœur qui se souleva en entendant le hurlement strident de sa sœur. Il accourut dans la pièce. Il ne put voir Gaara. Ce dernier était couvert d'un drap blanc ou quelles tâches rouges se développaient. Mais il ne s'attarda pas à regarder son frère. Temari avait saisit le col du médecin et lui hurlait des injures. Il s'hâta de les séparer.

« Vous avez tué mon frère ! Qui êtes vous pour lui avoir ôté la vie ? Je vais le venger ! Vous allez mour… »

Temari fût basculé en arrière par son frère. Il lui saisit les avant bras et la plaqua contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

« Kankurô, laisse-moi. Lâche-moi ! Kankurô… »

Réalisant son comportement, et comprenant que son frère était parti rejoindre ses parents Temari s'effondra. Elle ne vit pas que les alliés de Konoha étaient arrivés depuis quelques secondes. Ils s'attardaient autour du corps pour voir s'il était faisable de réaliser l'impossible. Les larmes de la Kazekage s'abattaient lourdement sur le sol glacé de la salle. Kankurô lâchât sa sœur et quitta la pièce en pleurant.

Dans le couloir, il rencontra Naruto Uzumaki. Le blond sautillait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, le regard vif. Contrastant avec Shikamaru Nara qui attendait les mains dans les poches les yeux fermés. A ses côté Sai lui portait un regard réconfortant. Kankurô ne connaissait pas les autres personnes de Konoha qui étaient venu les accompagner.

« Sakura est dans la salle, elle va tenter de sauver ton frère, intervint Sai à l'intention de Kankurô »

Kankurô ne s'arrêta pas. Il quitta le couloir en glissant qu'il était trop tard.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kankurô fuir le couloir. Il détacha son dos du mur et s'avança vers la chambre de Gaara. La chambre était surchargée. Des dizaines de personne tentaient de se frayer un chemin, entre les équipes de Suna qui tentait de contrôler leurs émotions et celles de Konoha qui se refusait –par diplomatie- de leur demander de quitter la pièce. Et au sol, il y avait Temari. Effondrée, affaiblie, elle avait laissé sa peine prendre le dessus.

Il s'avança vers elle pour la faire quitter la pièce.

« Temari, viens »

Il lui saisit un bras et la leva en douceur. Quand elle eut reconnue sa voix, elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva par elle même. Elle s'attarda un instant sur le lit de Gaara dont Sakura tentait de ramener à la vie. Mais Shikamaru tenant toujours son bras et l'amenait loin de son petit frère.

« Naruto, Sai, venez m'aider, trouvez lui une pièce au calme. » demanda Shikamaru à ses amis.

Naruto et Sai s'exécutèrent. Et c'est Naruto qui trouva en premier une chambre vide. Sai aida Shikamaru à déplacer Temari dans la pièce. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit et se retournèrent vers Shikamaru.

« On va la laisser se reposer, elle en a bien besoin, conclu Shikamaru.

\- Shikamaru, tu ne va pas la laisser toute seule, elle a peut-être besoin de parler, fit Naruto.

\- Ou besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, enchérit Saï. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Shikamaru se retrouva seul avec Temari. Ses traitres de Saï et Naruto l'avait abandonné. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de voir la ville. C'était la première fois qu'il se déplaçait à Suna. Les rues étaient désertes, remplies de sable et de débris. Dans son dos, il entendait Temari tenter de retrouver son calme en contrôlant sa respiration.

« Shikamaru, ils m'ont nommés Kazekage. »

Shikamaru arrêta de contempler la ville et se tourna vers Temari. Livide, les yeux bouffis et les joues humide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Cependant, pour ne rien laisser paraitre, il fronça les sourcils.

« Toi ? Kazekage ?

\- T'es con »

Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit de Temari et vont déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres salées. Temari fronça les sourcils.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu viendrais emménager à Konoha l'année prochaine, soupira Shikamaru. On fait comment ?

\- Shikamaru, on arrête là.

\- On arrête là ?

\- Oui, pas la peine de continuer cette relation à distance. Tu as tes obligations dans ton village, j'ai les miennes ici, je ne pourrais que très rarement me déplacer. Et comme tu refuse de venir à Suna... A ce sujet je trouve ça étrange que tu sois venu jusqu'ici. »

Shikamaru se leva et tourna le dos à Temari. Elle voulait le quitter. Elle lui reprochait de n'être pas assez investi dans leur couple. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il hésitait d'une part entre : _Ah d'accord on se quitte, passe une bonne soirée_ et d'autre part : _Mais Temari, c'est insensé, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te quitter_. Une réponse flegmatique et une autre narcissique, y avait-il un juste milieu ?

« Temari, si je suis venu jusqu'à Suna, c'était pour aider ton pays, t'aider. Comprend aussi mon déplacement comme un acte d'investissement envers notre couple.

\- De quel couple parles-tu ? Gaara est mort, je suis la nouvelle Kazekage. Le village compte sur moi pour les diriger. Ma vie personnelle ne peut piétiner sur ma vie professionnelle.

\- Ne prend pas ta fonction pour une fatalité.

\- Ce n'est pas une fatalité Shikamaru, c'est la réalité. Maintenant, si tu peux me laisser faire mon deuil seule j'apprécierais. »

Shikamaru quitta la fenêtre et s'avança vers la porte. Sans se détourner vers Temari il s'en alla. Tout comme Kankurô avant lui, il quitta le couloir sans porter attention à Naruto et Saï.

Ibiki courait à la recherche de Temari. Cette dernière était allée se réfugier dans la bibliothèque de la ville. Lieu ou personne ne la chercherait. C'était sans compter sur les notions de détection de Chakra de Sakura.

« Temari, je te cherchais partout ! »

Baki venait de détaler dans la librairie, gagnant la médisance de la bibliothéquère. Il avait les trait crispé, et des goutes de sueurs qui perlaient sur le front.

« Temari, ne t'enfuis plus. Tu es irresponsable ! Indigne de ton rôle de Kazekage.

\- Il ne fallait pas me choisir ! Vous saviez bien que j'avais d'autres projets !

\- Tu as vingt-sept ans et tu te comporte comme si tu en avais dix de moins ! Si tes _projets_ sont ceux que j'ai ouïe dire, ce ne sont que des gamineries.

\- C'est bon Baki, coupa Temari avant qu'il n'en dise plus, pas la peine de me faire une scène en public ! »

Baki tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Les quelques personnes présentes faisaient mine d'être occuper à regarder ailleurs. Il soupira et lança :

« Sakura a réussi à maintenir partiellement Gaara en vie. Son rétablissement total semble être difficilement réalisable. Sakura nous promet 50% de réussite, alors que nos équipe 20. »

Matsuri et Yukata mangeaient en compagnie des alliés de Konoha. Les deux jeunettes n'arrivaient pas à contenir leurs sourires quand elles regardaient Shikamaru. Saï et Naruto avaient bien discuté avec elles durant le repas, mais Shikamaru n'avait pas dit un mot. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché son assiette. Tout le monde autour de la table avait remarqué le malaise du brun.

« Shikamaru, tout va bien ?

\- Tu as l'air encore plus déprimé que Temari ! »

Shikamaru sans un mot se leva et quitta le repas. Matsuri et Yakata n'avaient pas cessé de faire des allusions à Temari. Trop c'était trop !

Devait-il se remettre en question, ou continuer à en vouloir à Temari ? D'ailleurs, elle était où Temari ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était sans la voir. Trois jours qu'il était seul avec le cœur en miettes. Il aurait tellement aimé quitter Suna. Ses températures péniblement supportable, et son atmosphère pesante. Hélas, il était en mission, et la bonne conduite de celle-ci lui avait été confiée.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Kankurô celui-ci courait en direction de la sortie. Shikamaru arrêta.

« Kankurô, pourrais tu demander une réunion à Temari ce soir à 20 heure au réfectoire ?

\- Shikamaru, je ne pense pas qu'elle le puisse, Gaara a ressuscité !

\- Hum, dit lui quand même. »

Kankurô poursuivit sa progression vers l'hôpital.

Sakura tremblait. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Gaara vivait artificiellement grâce aux soins acharnés des médecins. Mais bientôt les équipes elles aussi seront épuisés. Il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle technique de guérison. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, et peut-être même qu'elle indique à Tsunade sa situation. Mais elle fût perturbée par l'arrivée de Temari, immédiatement suivie de celle de Kankurô.

Shikamaru avait attendu Temari au réfectoire, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si Kankurô lui avait bien transmis le message. Après trente minutes de solitude il monta dans sa chambre pour terminer de rédiger le rapport qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini. Alors que le soleil se couchait laissant une encre rouge dans le ciel, on frappa à sa porte.

Shikamaru posa son crayon et regarda l'heure. Bientôt 23 heure. A la porte se tenait Temari. Il la fit entrer sans attendre vérifiant que personne ne trainait dans le couloir.

« Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Temari.

\- Ouais, mais au réfectoire il y a trois heures …

\- Shikamaru, tu n'as pas compris en quoi une rupture consiste ? »

Temari arqua un sourcil. Shikamaru s'en alla fermer sa fenêtre. La tension s'installait.

« Si, j'ai bien compris ce que ça veux dire. Je suis juste capitaine de l'équipe de Konoha, tu es Kazekage. Je voulais un rendez-vous dans un lieu public. Tu sais si c'était une entrevue plus personnelle, j'aurais trouvé un lieu plus discret. »

Temari sourit. Shikamaru s'approcha près d'elle, sans pour autant qu'elle ne recule. Avec ses doigts il caressa son menton. Le visage de la blonde se décrispa instantanément.

« Shikamaru… »

Shikamaru n'arrêta pas. Loin de là, il lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa. Temari tenta de le faire reculer. Mais rapidement elle céda et répondit au baiser de Shikamaru. Elle lui enlaça la nuque et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Quand ils se reculèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits Shikamaru glissa :

« Je suis rassuré de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre en quoi consiste une rupt... »

Temari lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, on l'empêchait de dormir. Les coupables ? Son voisin, Shikamaru et sa con-cul-bine, Temari. Naruto exténué plaça son oreiller contre ses oreilles pour atténuer les bruits de voisinage.

« Temari, promet moi de ne plus jamais me demander de te quitter ! »

Disait Shikamaru pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se lever. Sur son torse nu Temari avait posée sa tête et tentait de trouver quoi répondre.

« Tu sais, si Ibiki et Kankurô ont voté pour moi c'était pour que je ne quitte pas Suna. Peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il me reste à faire. Rester ici. »

Shikamaru soupira. Elle était entêtée.

« Donc ? »

Temari quitta le buste de son amant. Elle abandonna les draps défaits de son lit et alla se couvrir d'une robe de chambre.

« Donc, dit elle avec un long silence. Prend cette nuit comme mon dernier adieu. »

Elle prit la direction de la sortie et claqua la porte en lançant un au revoir à Shikamaru.

« Shikamaru, tu devrais manger plus ! S'inquiéta Sai.

\- Surtout que tu as eu une nuit agitée, tu dois reprendre des forces, rigola Naruto en tapant l'épaule du Nara.

\- Elle m'a quitté… Soupira Shikamaru.

\- Ouais… Il y a deux jours aussi, pourtant cette nuit vous vous êtes bien rapprochés. »

Sakura courait. On lui avait annoncé que Tsunade lui avait donné réponse. Il fallait au plus vite qu'elle lise ce que son maître envisageait pour sauver Gaara. Arrivée au niveau du bureau du Kazekage, Sakura s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de toquer à la porte, Temari vint lui ouvrir.

« Sakura, je t'attendais. Je me tarde de savoir ce que Tsunade t'as écrit. »

Sur le bureau plein de paperasse, il ne prit pas 10 secondes à Sakura pour voir la lettre bleue de Tsunade. Sans tarder elle s'en empara et lu :

 _« Sakura, j'ai appris la mauvaise nouvelle. La meilleure solution est celle dont tu m'as parlée._

 _Elle est extrêmement risquée, et comporte très peu de chance de réussite._

 _Mais plus vite tu t'y attèleras plus Gaara aura de chance de s'en sortir._

 _Bonne chance,_

 _Tsunade. »_

Sakura avait lue à haute voix la lettre de son maître. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, cela avait détint sur le visage fatigué de la rose. Temari qui n'avait pas perdu un morceau de la lettre avait retenu les mots « _extrêmement risqué »_ et _« très peu de chance de réussite »_. La blonde inspira profondément.

« Sakura, tu as carte blanche. Fait ton possible pour le ramener à la vie.

\- Mais Temari les probabilités qu'il s'en sorte son infimes.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir à combien de pourcent tu estime son sauvetage possible. Tu as bien vu ce que Tsunade t'as écrit. Plus tôt te le ferra mieux ce sera. »

Sakura s'en alla prévenir ses équipes de la future marche à suivre.

Naruto, Saï et Shikamaru aidaient un jour de plus à superviser les restaurations de la ville. Entre le mur d'enceinte de Suna à agrandir et solidifier, les plus grands bâtiments à tasser et les constructions neuves à bâtir, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Pourtant Shikamaru qui s'occupait du mur d'enceinte ne cessait de penser à Temari. Et à chaque minute où il pensait à elle, son regard tel un aimant fixait le bâtiment du Kazekage. Or à chaque minute où il pensait à elle, il n'était pas seul.

« Shikamaru, réveille-toi ! Le sermonna Matsuri. Tu as vraiment la tête dans les nuages ! »

La tête dans les nuages. Il aurait tellement aimé, hélas à Suna ils se faisaient rares. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle utilisait cette expression…

« Shikamaru ! »

Le brun quitta sa bulle et se reconnecta au monde. Devant lui Matsuri fronçait les sourcils. Étaient arrivés Kankurô et deux autres ninjas du vent.

« Shikamaru, j'ai une bonne et un mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença Kankurô. »

« Peux-tu commencer par la mauvaise, demanda Shikamaru »

« La mauvaise est que Sakura a mit sa vie en danger pour sauver Gaara. Naruto et Saï sont déjà à son chevet. La bonne est que Gaara arrive à respirer sans assistance. Il va pouvoir reprendre son titre de Kazekage dès son réveil. »

Après un long silence Shikamaru demanda de rejoindre Sakura.

Temari pleurait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de tristesse. D'un côté il y avait Sakura qui avait manqué de se tuer. De l'autre il y avait Gaara qui était assuré de survivre. A ses côté Kankurô respirait difficilement, il se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer.

« Temari, je suis désolé d'avoir voté pour toi. C'était égoïste de ma part de faire le choix que tu deviennes Kazekage. J'avais envie que tu reste à mes côté pour combler le vide que m'aurait laissé Gaara, s'il s'en allait. Tu sais, Shikamaru est un type bien. Gaara n'est pas là pour te le dire, mais nous en avons déjà parlé tous les deux, et nous approuvons l'homme avec qui tu as choisis de faire ta vie. »

Temari cessa de pleurer un instant et écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Elle se savait être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse cuite. Jamais Kankurô ne s'était permis de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur Shikamaru. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, mais personne ne l'importunait avec ça. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas encore parlée à ses frères qu'elle souhaitait emménager à Konoha avec Shikamaru. Comment Kankurô savait-il qu'elle avait décidé de vivre avec Shikamaru ?

« Merci » se contenta de répondre la blonde.

« Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps à Suna, implosa Shikamaru. Ici les équipes et le matériel médical n'est pas à la hauteur de Konoha. Il faut rapatrier Sakura à notre hôpital. Saï, Naruto faites vos valises, nous rentrons ! »

Shikamaru s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Baki pour leur annoncer leur retrait sur le champ. En quelques minutes il atteint le bâtiment de fonction du Kazekage et y trouva Baki.

« Baki, je met un terme à la mission des ninjas du feu. Nous nous en allons immédiatement rapatrier Sakura en lieu sûr. »

Baki quitta sa paperasse et sourit. Il se leva de sa chaise et dévisagea Shikamaru.

« Vous n'avez pas honoré votre venue. La ville n'est toujours pas rénovée. Il y a toujours des dizaines de blessés dans un état grave ! Tout ça car une de vos médecins est malade ? Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, fils Nara. »

Shikamaru fut frappé de plein fouet par la dernière phrase de Baki. Il tenta de rester impassible mais ses muscles se contractèrent malgré lui.

« Je vous fais la parole de vous remmener d'autres renfort le plus rapidement possible. »

« Vous souhaitez donc faire partir trente ninjas pour une femme ?

Oui, trente ninjas pour une femme. »

Baki agacé leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira et demanda à Shikamaru d'attendre l'avis du Kazekage. Le temps que Baki aille trouver Temari, Shikamaru et son équipe avaient eu le temps de préparer leurs affaires et attendaient à la sortie du village.

Shikamaru voyait au loin Ibiki accompagné de Kankurô et de Temari. La blonde était cachée sous sa tenue officielle de Kazekage, avec son chapeau qui lui cachait le visage. Entourée de ses « gardes » elle s'avançait vers le groupe des alliés.

« Kazekage-sama » salua Shikamaru en tentant de suivre le protocole hiérarchique. « Accordez-nous que nos troupes regagnent Konoha ? »

« J'accepte, n'oubliez pas de nous remmener des troupes en renfort, nous en aurons bien besoin. »

« Temari » sursauta Baki. « Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu… »

Alors que Baki avait le visage qui se décomposait, Kankurô affichait un sourire carnassier. Shikamaru tenta de voir les yeux de Temari, eux disaient toujours la vérité. Mais il ne voyait que les lèvres tremblantes de sa blonde.

« Bon voyage » leur soufflât-elle.

Cinq mois. Cinq mois de silence. Mais surtout d'absence. Pas une visite, pas une lettre. Shikamaru traînait des pieds. Entre deux étagères ou s'empoussiéraient des dizaines de gros livre, il soupira lourdement. A vrai dire, de nouvelles il n'en avait pas demandé. Sa mission terminé, il avait tenté d'oublier Suna, du moins Temari. Manque de chance, il lui parvenait toujours des nouvelles de la fratrie du sable. Gaara rétabli. Kankurô monté en grade. Temari quittant son poste de Kazekage. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle ne l'était plus.

Shikamaru se hâta de changer d'allée. La désagréable impression d'être observé le démangeait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui le regardait. Shiho, la cryptographe en chef de Konoha. Elle était devenue une femme magnifique avec les années. Même Shikamaru qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur le reconnaissait. Elle s'était épanouie comme une rose au printemps.

Au croissement de l'allée, il tomba nez à nez avec Shiho. La pauvre femme déboussolée d'être atterri si physiquement proche de Shikamaru vira au rouge pivoine et laissa tomber le livres quelle portait. Shikamaru rata un battement, si la cryptographe était là qui était dans son dos ? Sans perdre de temps à aider Shiho à ramasser ses bouquins, il se retourna et se figea.

Celle qui avait hanté ses nuit et habité son esprit, était là. En chair et en os.

Sans réfléchir il s'avança vers elle. Sans se remémorer qu'elle l'avait quitté, et n'avait jamais donné de nouvelle en cinq mois, il filait vers elle. Oubliant qu'il était dans un lieu public. Maudissant les lecteurs présents dans la pièce. Se foutant bien de Shiho.

Il saisit sa blonde des sables par la taille et l'embrassa sans réfléchir. Temari répondit timidement au baisé passionné de Shikamaru. Elle s'empressa de le rompre pour se blottir contre le torse de Shikamaru. Elle avait honte de pleurer.

« Shikamaru, je… »

Le chef Nara plaça ses mains sur le ventre de Temari. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire.

« Vous m'avez manqué » souffla Shikamaru.

* * *

Bon je crois qu'il c'est passé du temps entre le début et la fin de cette histoire... Mes dialogues ne sont pas pareil au début et à la fin... GOMEN !

A bientôt ! (Je pense que je vais revenir vers octobre avec un nouveau ShikaTema :P)


End file.
